Ice Princess - Fuyuhawks
by LadyShonnen
Summary: Para Hawks no hay nada ni nadie imposible, reconocido mundialmente obtiene lo que quiere. Al menos hasta que conoce a Todoroki Fuyumi. La princesa de hielo que guarda su corazón en una caja de cristal. Porque una vez que pone sus ojos en algo, lo obtiene.
1. Prologo

Un chico rubio caminaba por las oficinas Todoroki, sonriéndole a cada chica y haciéndolas delirar. Hawks era modelo y acababa de firmar un contrato para la revista.

Caminaba junto a Todoroki Rei, la reina de la empresa y la que se encargaba de la sección de moda, le mostraba cada rincón de lo que ahora sería la segunda casa del rubio. Recorrido final era el estudio de fotografía, el aire acondicionado hacía erizar la piel de cualquiera gracias al frío.

Las modelos se le quedaban viendo ¿como no hacerlo? Cualquier mujer quisiera a un hombre como el.

Alguien gritaba órdenes y a veces regañaba. Hawks se dirigió hasta allá junto con Rei. Una chica con un short y blusa de tirantes ¿por qué usaba eso? El tenía un saco y estaba congelándose. La chica de cabello blanco con algunas mechas rojas caía por toda su espalda, sostenía una cámara cerca de su cara.

— Me tapas la luz, por favor muévete. - pidió la chica, Hawks hizo eso y espero que la chica dejara su tarea para mirar a Todoroki Rei.

— Hija, el es Hawks y es nuestro nuevo modelo.

El extendió su mano y la chica no la tomó, Hawks pudo ver los ojos grises y ella colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

— Fuyumi. Ahora por favor, déjenme trabajar.

El tono frío con que lo dijo hizo que un escalofrío recorriera al rubio, quizás era la baja temperatura del lugar. Fuyumi siguió tomándole fotos a la chica de antes, ignorando a Hawks.

¿Como se atrevía? A él nadie lo ignoraba.


	2. Chapter 1

Fuyumi entró rápidamente a la oficina de su padre, estaba llegando doce minutos tarde a la reunión para discutir la portada que tendría la revista ese mes.

— Lamentó haber llegado tarde - se excusó arreglando su falda que se había torcido cuando corrió por el pasillo. Levantó la vista y en la gigante mesa solo había una persona.

Hawks.

— ¡Hermosa! ¿Haz venido a hacerme compañía? - dice alegre aquel chico rubio.

Fuyumi no dice nada y procede a sentarse en la silla más alejada de el, Hawks se queda mirándola unos minutos y ella finge leer unos papeles, el sonido de una envoltura la hace levantar la vista y por encima de sus anteojos mira al chico abriendo una paleta y llevándola a sus labios. Le guiña un ojo haciendo que ella vuelva sus ojos a los papeles en blanco frente a él

Hawks se aburre y se dispone a salir de aquella sala causando irritación en la chica.

— ¿A donde vas?

— Desayuno, estoy hambriento.

— ¿No puedes esperar a que la reunión culmine? - cuestiona Algo irritada, Hawks sonríe haciéndola

— La reunión acabó 10 minutos antes de tu llegada.

Fuyumi suspiró molesta cuando el rubio salió de ahí. Había perdido demasiado tiempo ahí sentada y el en ningún momento dijo nada. Salió molesta hasta el estudio de fotos donde estaba su madre.

— ¡No me esperaron para la reunión! - gritó la chica con voz más chillona de lo normal, su madre dejo escapar una risilla.

— Lo siento, se adelantó una hora porque tu padre tenía una junta.

Rei le indicó al modelo que descansara y se acercó a su hija, tomó sus mejillas y las apretó un poco para después pasar sus pulgares debajo de sus ojos.

— Pequeña tienes ojeras, deberías tomarte un par de días libres.

— Tengo mucho trabajo atrasado, no puedo tomar vacaciones ahora. - bostezó.

— Termínalo. Te pagaré vacaciones con Tensei a donde quieras, te lo mereces. - Rei abrazó a su hija y luego revisó la cámara.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuyumi se cubría los ojos frente a un desnudó Hawks, a sus oídos llegaban frases de las demás modelos "mira que hermoso" "wow es como lo imagine" "yo podría comerlo entero"

— Me está dando frío, ¿no me tomarás las fotos? - cuestionó jugando con uno de los tirantes que había sobre su hombro, tenía unas enorme alas de color rojo para la sesión de fotos, temática de ángeles y demonios.

— ¡Cúbrete! - chilló haciendo a su madre sonreír, Rei estaba a unos metros tomando otras fotografías.

— ¿Que pasa?

— No es al desnudo. - había cubierto su xara completa y Hawks podía ver las orejas de la albina completamente rojas. Eso lo hizo sonreír mientras se cubría con una toalla que le había pasado la encargada de vestuario.

— Eres tan inocente. - susurró en su oído haciéndola saltar. Desde el primer día que llego a la agencia se pasaba molestando a la albina, volvió a acercarse y tomó un mechón de su cabello. — Te cortaste el pelo, ¿por qué?

Fuyumi apretó la cámara en sus manos — Dijiste que te gustaba el pelo largo, por eso lo corté. - Hawks miró los ojos grises y sonrió con malicia mientras enroscaba el mechón en su dedo, se acercó a su oído.

— Siempre me vas a gustar. - le susurró con voz ronca, escuchó a Fuyumi tragar grueso. El rubio amaba lo nerviosa que se ponía la chica cuando el se acercaba, aunque tenía un límite para no ganarse un golpe en los bajos.

— Tengo novio. - comentó por enésima vez en el día, la albina sentía ganas de dejar la empresa por el simple placer de no volver a ver al rubio en persona cada día.

— No me importa, me gustas tú no tu novio.- Fuyumi dio media sonrisa y colocó su mano en el pecho desnudo de Hawks, el contacto erizo la piel del chico gracias a que su mano estaba helada.

— Vístete y terminemos con esto, estamos muy atrasados.

Hawks se desconcertó, un minuto la chica era nerviosa y al otro minuto era un bloque de hielo sin sentimientos, en silencio camino al vestidor para colocarse el resto del traje y salió bajo la atenta mirada de las demás chicas.

Cuatro horas después terminaron esa sesión y se pusieron al día con la mitad del trabajo atrasado que tenían, Fuyumi o Rei eran las únicas que tomaban fotos de Hawks ya que las demás fotógrafas se ponían nerviosas con el chico y -según Rei- con toda razón.

— Quiero compensarte por verme desnudo. Cenemos esta noche. - preguntó colocándose su chaqueta, Fuyumi lo miró de arriba a abajo, a penas era miércoles pero ya el la había invitado a cenar 22 veces. ¿Acaso no se rendía?

— Señor Hawks, por favor desista de su intento de llevarme a la cama.

— Deja de hacerte ideas, es una inocente cena, señorita Todoroki.

— Justo como la que has tenido con cada modelo de aquí. - sonrió irónica.

Aquello lo volvió a dejar sin palabras, el no se había acostado con todas ahí... aún faltaban unas cuantas. Fuyumi se fue antes de que el pudiese responder. Además de bonita era inteligente.

Tarde o temprano Hawks la iba a tener, ninguna mujer se resistía mucho tiempo a él. Sacó su teléfono y le mandó un mensaje a Rumi que respondió casi automáticamente. Esa noche tenía algo que hacer con sus padres.

Se molesto ante eso, dio media vuelta y volvió al estudio, se acostaría con la primera que se le acercara.

Y Fuyumi no se resistiría a él mucho tiempo, aunque tenía que admitir que la chica era casi de piedra.


End file.
